english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lex Lang
Walter Alexis "Lex" Lang (born November 12, 1965) is a two-time Emmy Award-winning American voice actor, producer and entrepreneur. He's married to voice actress Sandy Fox. He is the cofounder of The Love Planet Foundation, a non-profit organization which creates educational materials for children on the importance of recycling, world water awareness, and the preservation of the planet. He is also the cofounder of H2Om: Water with Intention. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2010) - Alloy (ep40), Batman 2 (ep48), Dick Grayson (ep48), Dr. Polaris (ep8), Gold, Hourman (ep31), Hydrogen (ep33) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2006) - Atomic Skull, Captain Cold (ep31), Heatwave (ep30), Nardoc (ep4), Robber#1 (ep1), Thug Leader (ep14) *Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2008) - Announcer#1 (ep5), Grimbor, RJ Brande (ep22), Referee (ep18) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010) - Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Rescued Man *Bling (2016) - Boy's Father, Ox king *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Hundley, The Doorman *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Hundley, Doxie Puppies, The Doorman *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Captain Atom *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) - Rick Flag 'Movies' *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Wild Life (2016) - Sailor#2 'Shorts' *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (2016) - FN-2003 (ep5), First Order Officer, Ithorian Pirate (ep3), Poe Dameron (ep1) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Blue Square Member (ep3), Egor, Reporter A (ep3), Shu Aozaki, Toramaru Gang Member (ep11) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Egor (ep1), Gang Member (ep1), Male News Anchor (ep1), Shu Aozaki (ep3), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Apprentice (ep8), Seinoshin Kano *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2016) - Dew *Iron Man (2011) - Chief of Staff (ep9), Village Leader (ep9) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2015) - Allied Ninja (ep302), Allied Ninja (ep304), Allied Ninja (ep309), Allied Ninja Crowd (ep303), Allied Ninja Messenger (ep302), Hayate Gekko, Land of This' Soldier (ep310), Tsukado (ep181) *Wolverine (2011) - Anh, Madripoor Thug (ep7) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Marechiyo Omaeda *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Marechiyo Omaeda, Squad 10 Soul Reaper *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - WarGreymon/'Omnimon (Shared)', Rapidmon *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Niflheim Official *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Doto Kazahana *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hayate Gekko Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) - Lerigot, Rygog *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Officer Deaves, Officer Doyle, Officer Kevern *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Dorulumon, Examon, Omnimon (WarGreymon), WarGreymon *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Fantastic 4 (2005) - Annihilus, Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - MagnaGuard, Red 3, Res Mal B, Generic Male, Storm Trooper *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Dr. Doom *Mass Effect (2007) - Din Korlack, Yaroslev Tartakovsky *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Din Korlack *Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Hayate Gekkō *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Han Solo, Imperial Infantry *Star Wars: Empire at War (2006) - Scout Trooper, T4-B Tank Commander, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (2008) - Stormtrooper *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Stormtrooper 1 *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Agent Fau-Kes, Guard Captain Yils *The Cave (2013) - King, Speakerbox, The Zen Master *Titanfall (2014) - Spyglass *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Additional Voices *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Takeru Hongou *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Sima Yi, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Ling Tong, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Ling Tong, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Sun Jian, Zhuge Liang *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zhuge Liang *Kessen II (2001) - Zhuge Liang *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Giichi, Hayate Gekkō *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Kidōmaru, Shikaku Nara *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Luis Virgil *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Luis Virgil Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (69) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (31) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2016. Category:American Voice Actors